Horror Night
by soccerrox4
Summary: What happens when a fun night on Halloween turns into a complete disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys since Halloween is coming up I decided to come up with this story. This is my first fanfic so enjoy :) I do not own Degrassi.**

** Chapter 1: Halloween Costumes**

**Clare's P.O.V.**

School ended an hour ago and I was with Alli in a Halloween store. We were looking at costumes for Halloween tonight. "How about this one?" I looked at Alli and she was holding up a slutty maid costume. "I'm not planing on looking like Bianca tonight." I said taking it from her and putting it back on the shelf. "I think I'll just stick with being a bumble bee." I said. I was a bumble bee last year and I had no trouble with being one this year. But, of course Alli dragged me over here and threatened to burn it if I didn't get a new one.

"You need to look hot tonight for Eli!" she said. Adam, Drew, Eli, and I were all meeting at Alli's house to go trick or treating together. I sighed in defeat. I did want to look pretty good. I really did like Eli but I've been giving him space like I said I would. "That's what I thought." Alli said and went back to looking for costumes for us. I sat in a chair near the costumes. I felt like a little kid watching my mom pick out my clothes.

"This is perfect!" Alli squealed. I looked up at what she picked and my eyes popped out of my head. It was a costume for two people. The price was forty dollars, but that wasn't the thing I was so shocked about. It was the outfit.

The first women had a shirt that revealed her whole stomach. The shirt was covered in black and white stripes. For the bottom, it was a mini skirt in the same pattern. To top it of she had a black and white striped hat. She was a prisoner. the second women was a police officer. It had a light blue shirt with a badge on the side. In the middle of the shirt was a zipper that zipped in the middle of the women's chest. There was also a black plain mini skirt. To top that off she had on the usual police officer hat. "There is no way I'm wearing that." I said backing away from Alli. She had a crazed look on her face. "Come on Clare! Your not supposed to be like your self on Halloween! Plus I bet Eli will drool all over you." I smiled at the thought and decided to give the outfit a chance.

"Fine, but I call the police officer." I said and smirked. Alli grinned ear to ear and shoved me into a dressing room to try it on. The costume fit perfectly in all the right places. I slowly stepped out afraid to see Alli's reaction. "Oh my god Clare, you look HOT!" Alli yelled causing people to look towards us. Then we heard the door to the Halloween store open. We couldn't believe who it was. Eli and Drew. Alli pushed me into the dressing room and she came in also. I bumped into the wall. "Ouch, Alli what was that for?" "Eli can't see your costume or it will ruin the surprise!" Oh Alli, she overreacted for the littlest things. Alli looked away while I took off the costume which was kinda hard cause the dressing room was really small. When I was done I said to her "Well if you haven't noticed, this dressing room is only built for one person so we can't wait in here forever." "But they're right in front of this dressing room!" when she said that some how I tripped over the bag with the costume in it and fell right into Alli. She tumbled into the door and it flew open. We both flew out and landed into Eli and Drew knocking them over. It was just like a domino effect.

I looked up at those gorgeous green eyes and blushed at our position. I have no idea how we got this way, but he was on top of me. I looked at Alli and she was on top of Drew.

"Clare?" Eli said at the same time Drew said "Alli?"

Alli got off Drew and pushed Eli off me and helped me up. "Well nice seeing you guys but we really gotta go." I said and smiled. I looked at Alli and she winked. I grabbed the costume bag hiding it under my coat and rushed up to the front of the store to pay. Alli and I walked home laughing about what just happened.

**Eli's P.O.V.**

"Well that was interesting." I said getting up off the floor and helping Drew up. "Yea, what do you think Clare was hiding under her jacket?" he said. I haven't even noticed Clare was hiding something. I was still trying to process what just happened. The thought of her being on top of me was awesome. I really liked Clare but I wasn't sure I was ready for a relationship with her. I was totally over Julia, but I don't want Clare to get hurt. "I guess we will just have to find out to tonight." I said and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys sooo much. On weekdays I can only write one chapter because of school but I'll try to squeeze in two chapters on weekends. Anyway thank you guys so much for the reviews and here is chapter two! Enjoy :) I don't own Degrassi. **

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

**Clare's P.O.V.**

"That was way to close!" Alli said. I rolled my eyes. "It's just a Halloween costume Alli, calm down." I said to her.

"It might be just a Halloween costume to you, but to me it's the perfect plan to make Eli want to for get about his dead girlfriend and finally go out with you already!" she said in one breath. Deep down inside I was hoping Alli was right. Alli tossed me my costume and I went into her bathroom to change. I put it on and went back into Alli's room to put on my makeup. I kept an extra bag of makeup at Alli's house for when I slept over. "Hey Alli, where's my makeup bag?" I asked. "Under the sink in my bathroom." she replied while trying to squeeze in her mini skirt.

I did my makeup the same way I did it when I went to school dressed up all goth to piss off my parents. I added a smoky look to my eyes and but some lip gloss on top of my red lipstick. "Now all we need is our shoes." Alli said applying the rest of her pink lip gloss. I stepped into Alli's walk in closet and found the perfect shoes. They were knee high black boots with a 3 inch heel. I took them and put them on. I took my hat and the sunglasses that came with the costume. "What do you think?" I asked Alli turning in a circle. "Wow Clare, like a said before, you look HOT!" Alli said then giggled. I started to giggle too and threw her prisoner hat to her. We both looked in her mirror. I was completely satisfied with what I saw. "We both look hot!"I said breaking the silence. We both burst into laughter. "We should get our pillow cases." I suggested. Alli nodded and went to take 2 pillow cases from her pillows.

We headed downstairs at 7:57 p.m. knowing that the boys will be here soon. Then the bell rung. Just on time, I thought.

Eli was at the door. I saw what he was wearing and thought he looked extremely hot! He was wearing a black buttoned shirt with an orange tie and black skinny jeans.

**Eli's P.O.V.**

The door slowly opened and a girl wearing a very hot police officer costume was there. The had on the regular police officer sunglasses on. "Um hi, is Clare there?" I asked. The girl burst into laughter and took off her sunglasses. "It's me Eli!" she in between giggles.

"Clare?" I said incredibly. I couldn't believe that was Clare! She looked amazingly hot! I hadn't noticed I said that out loud and she blush 20 different shades of red. "Thanks." she said looking at the ground. "So you guys ready to go?" I said trying to change the subject. I had to distance myself sometimes no matter how much I didn't want to. "Yup." Alli said as she appeared behind Clare. I grabbed Clare's hand and walked her to Morty. Alli followed behind us. I opened the passenger door for Clare and she sat down. I closed the door and turned to Alli and asked "Um... well there isn't anymore room up front so do you mind sitting in the back with Adam and Drew?" She put her hands on her hip and said "Don't act like you didn't plan this." and she slapped me in the shoulder. For a girl, she hits pretty hard! She went in the back with Drew and Adam. I tried pretending that none of that ever happened.

**Clare's P.O.V.**

"Hey Adam and Drew" I said turning around waving to them. They were now squished in the back with Alli. Adam was a zombie and Drew was a vampire. "Hi Clare." they both said. Eli got into the driver's side and tried to start Morty. "Common Morty." he said to his car. I started to laugh and everyone joined in except for Eli. He glared at us which shut us up.

After a few tries he got the car started and we started moving. I turned on the radio. Raise Your Glass by Pink was on. I turned it up and Eli groaned. We all started to sing except for Eli, of course.

We reached the park which is were Eli was going to leave Morty while we go trick or treating. I got out of the car and grabbed my pillow case.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR SOME TRICK OR TREATING?" Adam yelled. We all laughed and screamed back, "YEA!" and took of running to the first house we saw. When I couldn't carry my bag anymore, I asked Eli, "Can we go now please? I can't carry my bag anymore." Alli and I got the most candy because of our costumes. "Awww common Clare, two more houses please?" Eli asked. I looked at him and he gave me the best puppy dog look he can and I just couldn't resist. "Fine." I sighed. "I knew you couldn't resist my cuteness. Eli smirked. "Yup, that's definitely it." my voice full of sarcasm. "You guys make me sick." Adam said sticking his finger down his throat pretending to throw up.

We saw one house and walked up to the door. Alli rang the bell. A boy maybe our age opened the door and we yelled "Trick or Treat!". His eyes popped out of his head when he saw me and Alli. "OK, I'll be right back." he said disappearing back nito his house.

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I didn't like the way that guys was staring at my Clare. Wait a minute, did I just say my Clare? What has this girl done to me? The guy came back with 5 snicker bars and a small piece of paper. He slipped in the snicker bars in each of our pillow cases and slipped the piece of paper in Clare's bag also. "Thanks." Drew said to him and we walked back to the side walk.

"What was that he slipped in your bag?" I asked Clare. "I don't know let me check." she reached into her pillow case and pulled out the piece of paper. It was guy's number. She crumpled it and threw into a puddle. That's my girl! "What did you do that for, he was cute." Alli said. "Let's just say I'm interested in someone else." she said and winked. "Whom may that be?'" I asked her, I was really wanted to know. A part of me wished that it was me. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." she replied. I'll get it out of you somehow.

I realized how great this night was. Spending the night with my best friends. Until I heard a familiar voice say "I'm sure you guys won't mind sharing that candy with us."

**Thanks for reading! I tried to make this chapter longer than the first one. Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy :) I do not own Degrassi.**

**Chapter 3: Not Again**

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I turned around to see who it was. Fitz, Owen, Bianca, Reese, and two other guys. "Leave us alone Fitz." I said showing no fear in my voice. I really didn't want to deal with him right now. "Aww don't be a such party pooper!" Owen said in a slurred voice. I could smell the beer from his breath. I looked at Clare and her eyes were filled with terror, so were Alli's. "Who are those two guys?" I whispered to Clare. "Johnny and K.C." Clare whispered back, shaking. "Our ex-boyfriends." Alli included. Clare and Alli dated these jerks! I couldn't believe it.

"We should go guys, who knows what they'll do if they're drunk." Drew said low enough so that only we could hear. "Good idea." Adam said.

"Look guys, we don't want any trouble, so we'll just go our separate ways and pretend like none of this ever happened." Clare said taking a step back. "Or," Fitz said looking at Clare up and down. "We could make a deal." I didn't like where this was going. So I decided to join in. "What do you want Fitz?" I said to him. He looked at Clare then back at me. "We'll take Clare and the rest of you can go." I heard Alli gasp in the back. Anger filled my body as I clenched my fists. There was no way he was gonna take my Clare. What if he hurt her? What if this ends up like what happen to Julia? Many questions were running through my head. "There is no way that's happening." I replied. Fitz frowned. I couldn't loose her even if that meant fighting all these guys. "Well I guess we are just gonna have to take her." Fitz said and smirked.

**Alli's P.O.V.**

Bianca was coming closer to me. She wobbled over to me and smacked me in the face and I wobbled backwards. I wasn't scared. I would fight as hard as I could if they even lay a finger on my best friend! I regained my balance and punched her hard in the face. She fell to the ground and I smiled.

**Drew's P.O.V.**

Owen walked slowly to me with an evil grin on his face. Clare was my friend and I wasn't gonna let them take her. Owen threw a punch at me but I dodged it. I kicked him in his nards and he fell down trying to breathe. Then I went to help Adam. Johnny was walking up to him and I elbowed him in the back. Johnny grabbed his back in pain. "Thanks bro!" Adam said. "No problem." I said and looked at Eli. Reese was holding on to him.

**Eli's P.O.V.**

I saw Fitz grab Clare and tie her hands and feet together with a rope. K.C. helped him. I couldn't do anything cause Reese was holding me back. Fitz got Clare and carried her bridal style and started to jog away from us, K.C. followed. "CLARE!" I screamed Then I felt Reese let go. I turned around to see him struggling to get out of Drew's grasp. "We can handle them, go after Fitz!" Drew shouted. I thanked him and took of running. I caught up them very quick and put my foot out to trip Fitz but K.C. pushed me and tackled me before I could. Fitz stopped running and looked at me and smiled. He put Clare on her feet, still holding her even though she couldn't moved cause she was tied. I was confused why he did that and he punched her. My heart ripped in half. Clare fell into Fitz's arms, she was knocked out. He carried her again and began jogging again.

I punched K.C. of me and ran after them. I tried to trip him again and it worked. Bad idea. Fitz tripped and dropped Clare and she rolled to the middle of the street. Then I saw headlights. A car was coming. "Clare!" I screamed, but she couldn't her me. No, not again I thought. I started to run as fast as I could to roll her out of the way. Clare, the girl I loved, my best friend, the person who made me forget about my past and learn how to live again was probably going to die if I didn't hurry up.

Then I heard the screeching of tires.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I just had to :) I hoped you guys liked it and thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry guys. My computer has a virus and I wasn't able to upload all weekend. I'm over my friend's house but I'll have a story by tomorrow. Sorry! :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry guys. I was grounded for a week and couldn't use the computer! Anyway enough talking, I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter so here it is. I don't own Degrassi.**

**Chapter 5: Realizing**

**Eli's P.O.V.**

The car stopped. It was inches away from Clare. I was frozen in my spot. I couldn't get through my head that my Clare almost got hit by a car. The one thing I didn't want to happen, happened. I knew if I got involved in her life she would get hurt. I didn't even get to tell her how I feel.

I soon came back to reality and ran over to Clare. I sat down and checked her pulse. Even though she didn't get hit, Fitz dropped her pretty hard. I sighed in relief when she was breathing. Clare was still knocked out. I was so mad at Fitz and myself. How could I get her involved in this? I was mad at Fitz for ruining our night and also bringing her into this. The car door of the person who almost hit her opened. a man in a business suit stepped out. He looked like he was in his 30's. "I am so sorry, is she OK?" he said with a horrified look on his face. "I don't know can you just call an ambulance?" I said with my teeth clenched. I wasn't mad at him for almost running Clare over it's just that right now I wasn't in a good mood. He stepped to the side to call so I could have some alone time with Clare.

I took Clare in my arms and leaned against the car. I looked at her. Her body was lifeless. I wanted to see her blue eyes so much. "I am so sorry Clare." I said to her, praying that she could hear me. "I just wanted to say that..I...love you." I said, tears running down my cheeks. "I should have never asked you to go for two more houses. We should have just went straight home. None of this would've happened. It's all my fault!" I said sobbing uncontrollably in her chest. I felt I hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Clare. She was struggling to stay awake. "Eli." she said faintly. "I love you too." and her hand dropped. Thats when I crashed my lips onto her. I put every ounce of passion that I had into that kiss. She barely kissed back, but I knew she was weak right now. I pulled away for air, still crying. "Help is on the way Clare, just please don't leave me." I said to her. She slowly answered, "I will never leave you." and closed her eyes.

I heard sirens in the background. Five seconds later an ambulance pulled up next to us and two guys stepped out. They opened the back and pulled out a yellow stretcher. They came up to me and looked me in the eyes. They didn't have to say anything because I already knew I had to let go of Clare. I stood up and gave them Clare. I felt like a part of my heart was ripped out when they took her away from me. "Are you coming with us?" one guy asked me. As much as I wanted to I shook my head no, knowing that I had to go back to see if Alli, Adam, and Drew were alright. The guys put Clare into the back and closed the doors and drove off to rush Clare into a hospital.

I turned around looking at the guy who almost hit Clare. He had an apologetic look on his face. "Once again I am so sorry!" he said. "It's OK it wasn't your fault." I said, my voice breaking at the last word, knowing it was my fault. He nodded his head and got back in the car and drove off. I looked in the direction that Fitz was but he wasn't there. That dumb ass probably ran off. I started running back to Alli, Adam, and Drew.

When I saw them they were sitting on the side of the road staring off to space. "Where are the others?" I asked them breaking the silence. They all looked at me and Adam said "They ran off when Fitz came back to get them." I flinched at hearing Fitz's name. "Where is Clare?" Alli spoke up, panic in her voice. I told them everything that happened and now we were running to the park to get to Morty. We all climbed in and rushed to the hospital to see Clare.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey people! This chapter is going to be in Eli's P.O.V. only. It also is gonna be the last chapter of this story but don't worry because I'm gonna be making one-shots until I can think of another story. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry if there is some spelling mistakes. Enjoy :) I don't own Degrassi.**

**Chapter 6: Together**

**Eli's P.O.V.**

We ran into the hospital. "We're here for Clare Edwards." I said to the small lady at the front desk. She quickly typed in her last name. "Umm... I'm sorry, but she passed away a few minutes ago." What! No! This can't be happening! "Oh wait! Did you say Clare Edwards? Sorry I made a spelling error. The doctor is still checking up on her, but you can sit down in the waiting room, he'll be out in a few minutes." she said. We all sighed in relief and went to go sit down.

For what seemed like an hour we were sitting in those uncomfortable chairs. I thought the doctor was gonna be out in a few minutes! I was thinking back to when the lady made an error. What if Clare really did die? I don't know how I would cope. Clare is everything to me. I was bent down with my head in my hands, shaking. Adam noticed and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, his blue eyes meeting with my puffy green ones. "It's gonna be OK." and he gave me a small smile. "Dude, I can't take you seriously when you're looking like that." I laughed pointing at him. He looked down and seemed to forget he was wearing his zombie costume. "Oh." he said laughing with me.

Soon a doctor came out and was walking towards us. "Is someone here for Clare Edwards?" he said reading it from his clipboard. "We are." I said standing up and so did Drew, Alli, and Adam. "OK, Clare has a broke her ankle from the fall, other than that shes fine." I heard Alli sigh in the back. "Can we go see her?" Alli asked. "Only one at a time, she still has a headache from being punched." the doctor said and walked away. "Can I go first?" she asked with a puppy dog face. We all nodded ans she ran towards Clare's room. She came out with red puffy eyes and Drew went after her, but only went in for 5 minutes. Then Adam went. After he was done he said his mom was waiting for him outside, so he left with Alli and Drew.

I got up from chair and slowly walked towards the door. I pushed it lightly and stepped inside. Her bed was positioned so she was slightly leaned back. She had a needle in her arm and a light blue cast around her leg. I walked over to her and held her hand. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey Eli." she said faintly. "Hi." I said back. I looked into her blue orbs, but there was no emotion in them. I sighed and said "I'm sorry." she frowned and took and took my other hand. "I said it wasn't your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself for what Fitz and his stupid friends did." I gave her a small smile. She always made me feel better. If it wasn't for her, I don't know where I would be today.

She scooted over and patted the spot next to her. I stood up and sat next to her, leaning back, putting my arm around her. She leaned her head into my chest. We stayed like that for about five minutes.

"At least there is a bright side to all of this." I said breaking the silence. "What may that be?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "Your cast matches your eyes." I whispered. She laughed and rolled her eyes. Her laugh, was music to my ears and it felt like years since the last time I heard it.

"I love you." I whispered. She looked up at me and said "I love you too." and we were slowly inching closer. We kept coming closer until our lips met. We slowly broke apart and we both had a huge smiles on our faces. She leaned back into my chest wrapping her arms around my waist. I soon came up with an idea.

"Hey Clare?" I said. "Yea?" she asked. "Wanna go out with me?" I asked her really quickly. She looked up and said "What?" then I said, "Wait, what did I just say?" I said, pretending like it slipped out of my mouth. "You said, will you go out with me." she repeated. "Sure." I answered. She was confused for a minute then finally got it, "Hey wait a minute!" she said and playfully slapped my arm. I smirked. That was a trick Adam taught me for getting a girl to ask you out.

The rest of the day we just laid there and talked like we had all the time in the world.

**Two weeks later...**

I got up from my bed and got ready. I picked my black and grey striped long sleeve and black skinny jeans. I slipped them on and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done, I went downstairs and grabbed an apple, my keys, and my backpack and headed out the door. I got into Morty, started him, and drove to Clare's house.

The hospital let her out a week ago and she has been going to school for the past week. I parked her in front of her house and stepped out. I went up her stairs and knocked on her door. Ms. Edwards was at the door and when she saw me, she smiled. "Good morning." I said to her, giving her a small smile. "Hello Eli, Clare is ready so you can go get her." she said letting me in. The first time I met Clare's parents they were grateful that I was there for Clare at the hospital when they weren't. I went upstairs and knocked on Clare's bedroom door.

"Come in." I heard her say. I opened the door and stepped inside. She was sitting on her bed with her bag on her shoulder. "Hey Clare." I said walking towards her. "Hey Eli." she said back. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and I picked her up bridal style. I carried her downstairs while her bag was on her lap. I sat her down on her couch and went back up stairs to get her crutches. This was my daily routine for the past week and I didn't mind at all. I came back down and carried Clare and her crutches to Morty. We drove to school in a comfortable silence. When we got there, we were greeted by Adam.

"Hey Eli." he said as I got out of Morty. "Hey man." I said. I walked around the car and opened the passenger door for Clare she stepped out and held the car door for support while I got out the crutches for her. When she first came back to school I offered to carry her to her classes, but she refused. Because Clare broke her leg, she had to leave her classes five minutes early so she wouldn't get trampled by the other kids while on crutches. I was in most of her classes so I left with her to carry her books. As for Fitz, he was arrested. I gave her Clare her crutches and Adam joined us. We all stared at the school.

"You guys ready to go?" Clare asked and Adam and I both nodded walking towards Degrassi.


End file.
